


Moonlight tonight

by Seasiders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Reddie, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasiders/pseuds/Seasiders
Summary: I hate myselfThat's why I wrote this at 12





	Moonlight tonight

Ben came up with the idea of the sleepover at the clubhouse. It was a few weeks after the discovery of it, and the so called defeat of **IT,** and the losers club needed a rest. He brought it up during cafeteria, nearing the day. "A-a sleepover?" Bill questioned, taking a bite out of his too hard self-made sandwich. "Yeah...I-I mean if you guys wanna, it just seemed like a fun idea" Ben stumbled slightly, but his pitch smoothed out when Bev put her hand over his gently. "That sounds great, we haven't hung out a whole lot since..." Bev quietened down quickly, casting the table into an uncomfortable silence. "Did you at least fix it, so you know, it's not an underground death trap?" Eddy spoke up, breaking the silence. "I-it's not that bad! All it needs is a few, y'know, tweaks" Ben offered weakly, causing Richie to speak "Oh Ed's, if it does, I'll climb over the rubble for you, my love!" he shouted dramatically, draping his arms over the smaller asthmatic.The rest of the table agreed, and scheduled it for next weekend, Mike saying the farm wouldn't be needing his help, much to Bill's relief.__

* * *

The week passed in a sluggish manner, preparations being made and such. Bill's and Richie's parents didn't require much coaching, Eddie's obviously fretting over whether or not her sweet baby needed four or five spare pumps, and was anti snake venom too much...no, of _course not_. The hardest was Beverly's, but after a creepy promise of absolutely, positively, Bible sworn, no kissing, she was allowed to go. Soon the weekend rolled by, and every member made their way to the club house. Unsurprisingly, they all arrived in the late afternoon, Stanley first, Eddie last, following closely after Bev. The night descended into board games, snack eating, and scary stories, which didn't seem to have much effect on anyone, much to the dismay of the losers. Truth and dare was saved for tomorrow, and everyone decided on an early night. Soon after rolling out their sleeping bags, a _small_ problem was discovered. Several bags had holes, were itchy, and a couple even moldy. Since Bev and Ben were wearing the least, they got the two good ones, Mike, Bill and Stan sleeping on a small mattress in the corner. Richie & Eddy opted to sleep on the hammock, and after discovering the end was damp with moisture, they both decided to sleep at the end together. As everyone settled into their respective positions, Ben & Bev "_accidentally_" rolling next to each other, Richie turned to stare at Eddie. His breath hitched in his throat as the boy next to him inched closer on the cramped hammock, moonlight from the open space in the roof cast upon his face, making him look angelic. After making sure he wasn't asleep, he spoke up. "Hey, Ed's" he said quietly, causing Eddy to sit up "I told you not to call me that!" He whisper yelled, before laying back down and looking up expectantly at Richie."I followed you...." He said quietly, turning away. Eddy crawled towards him. "Followed....what do you mean?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. _"I don't deserve that"_ Richie thought with sadness. He had to swallow a lump to continue; "Penn...**IT**... pretended to be you in the neibolt house...they told me to follow you...I-I should have thought for a second,called out to someone, but I didn't, I blindly ran after you, like a complete idiot." He said bitterly, looking back, into Eddy's deep, wide eyes. "...Thanks, Rich" Eddy said quietly, surprised at the new sentimental-Richie, the one who seemed to crack less and less jokes lately, who always looked like something was hurting, tearing them from the inside. "Is, is something on your mind?" He asked, moving even closer. Unfortunately for Richie, there was just enough light to showcase his cherry coloured cheeks as he blinked for a few seconds. "There...is...i-if I had a crush...a hypothetical one, cause y'know, babe magnet...should I do something about it?" He asked, this time Eddie blushing slightly. "W-well...uuhm..." He said, not quite sure was to say. He never imagined both a sentimental and a lovestruck Richie Tozier, and he couldn't really offer any solid advice, his mother preferred to abstain from such taboo topics, and frankly, the entire situation made his head spin. "I...I think you should just kiss them, the next chance you get...if you really care about them,I mean" he offered, waiting for his reply. Richie thought for a couple seconds, before moving forward, and pulling Eddie's head forward, pushing his lips onto his, feeling how soft and warm they were. They stayed like that, Eddie staying disturbingly still, until Richie pulled away and let go of the younger boy, laying on his back. A few moments passed, both simply listening to the rythmic swings of the hammock, until an almost out of breath Eddie Kaspback looked over. "Wanna ...do that again?"


End file.
